The overall objective of the Washington University clinical cancer education program is still to provide fundamental knowledge and skill for cancer management to a variety of undergraduate and graduate physicians, paramedical personnel, and members of the community. The educational program is designed to help all "students" develop a mature attitude toward the cancer patient and to aid him in organizing his sources of knowledge so that he will be able to incorporate the new knowledge and techniques which will become available in the future. Excellent progress has been accomplished in the development of the computer assisted instruction program, the school for enterostomal therapists and the cancer information center. An improved effort to develop combined modality conferences dealing with cancer patient management has also been achieved largely by the clinicians (surgeons, medical oncologists, radiation oncologists) who participate in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The clinical associates have been important in the organization and running of these conferences as well as other clinical cancer conferences at Washington University. One specific objective for the ensuing year is an improved coordination of these staff and housestaff conferences and rounds using the clinical associates supported by this grant. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Santoro, M.G., Philpott, G.W., Jaffe, B.M.: Inhibition of Tumour Growth In Vivo and In Vitro by Prostaglandin E. Nature, 263: 777-779, 1976. Kornfeld, R. and Kornfeld, S. Comparative aspects of glycoprotein structure. Annual Rev. Biochemistry 45, 217-237, 1976.